The present invention relates to novel benzoxazepine derivatives and their salts. More particularly, it relates to novel benzoxazepine derivatives and their salts useful as medicaments for the treatment of anxiety neurosis, phobias, obsessive-compulsive disorders, schizophrenia, post-cardiac trauma stress disorders, depression disorders, psychosomatic disorders and other psychoneurotic disorders, eating disorders, menopausal disorders, infantile autism and other disorders, and also emesis or disorders involving the cerebral circulatory system accompanying cerebral infarction and cerebral hemorrhage and also medicaments containing these as effective ingredients and also novel synthetic intermediates of the same.
In the past, anxiety disorders, phobias, obsessive-compulsive disorders, etc. have been treated using diazepam, oxazepam, and other benzodiazepine-based medicaments. However, these benzodiazepine-based medicaments have side effects such as drowsiness, muscle relaxation, and dependency. To lighten these side effects, buspirone, tandoopirone, and other serotonergic agents have been developed as anxiolytics. However, these compounds, while partially alleviating the various side effects compared with the conventional benzodiazepine-based medicaments, still cannot be said to be sufficient. Development of anxiolytics with even less side effects is desired.
Further, for cerebral infarction and other cerebrovascular diseases, the thromboxane A2 synthesizing enzyme inhibitor ozagrel has been confirmed to be effective for cerebral vasospasms and cerebral ischemic disorders, but it increases the tendency for hemorrhaging, and therefore, is suited for only limited diseases.
In consideration of this situation, the problem to be solved by the present invention is to provide a medicament which can be used for the treatment of anxiety neurosis, phobias, obsessive-compulsive disorders, schizophrenia, post-cardiac trauma stress disorders, depression disorders, psychosomatic disorders, and other psychoneurotic disorders, eating disorders, menopausal disorders, infantile autism and other disorders and also emesis, or disorders involving.the cerebral circulatory system accompanying cerebral infarction and cerebral hemorrhage more effectively and with fewer side effects.
The present inventors engaged in repeated intensive studies to develop a superior medicament free from the above problems and, as a result, found that the compounds of the present invention, that is, the novel benzoxazepine derivatives and their salts, have beneficial pharmacological effects, that is, the compounds of the present invention have an anxiolytic activity, an activity suppressing cerebral infarction, and other protective effects-on the brain in ischemic brain diseases.
It is known that when there is nonselective affinity with serotonin receptors and affinity with dopamine D2 receptors in the central nervous system, there is a possibility of extrapyramidal syndromes and other side. effects occurring, which is not desirable. The present inventors previously found that certain types of benzoxazepine derivatives exhibited an anticonflict activity (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2-256671). Further, recently, the involvement of cerebral serotonergic neuron in cerebral ischemic conditions has been suggested. Among the types of serotonin receptor related activities, there have been reports that a serotonina type receptor agonist has a protective effect on the brain in cerebral ischemic conditions (G. W. Bielenberg et al., Stroke Supplement IV, vol. 21, p. 161, 1990, etc.) and that a serotonin2 type receptor antagonist exhibits a protective effect in ischemic neuronal damage (Brain Res., vol. 494, no. 2, p. 387-390, 1989, etc.)
The present inventors, based on the above findings, synthesized compounds using as key indicators the affinity with a serotonergic receptor and the affinity with a dopamine D2 receptor and discovered that the specific benzoxazepine derivatives and their salts of the following general formulas (I), (II), and (III) exhibit an anxiolytic activity confirmed by the anticonflict activity as an indicator and that they have suppressive activity in cerebral infarction and other protective effects of the brain in ischemic brain diseases in a transient right middle cerebral artery occlusion (MCAO) model and accordingly found that these compounds were useful as medicaments for use for the treatment of anxiety neurosis, phobias, obsessive-compulsive disorders, schizophrenia, post-cardiac trauma stress disorders, depression disorders, psychosomatic disorders, and other psychoneurotic disorders, eating disorders, menopausal disorders, infantile autism and other disorders, and also emesis, or disorders involving the cerebral circulatory system accompanying cerebral infarction and cerebral hemorrhage more effectively and with fewer side effects, whereby the present invention was completed.
Accordingly, the object of the present invention is to provide the novel benzoxazepine derivatives.
Another object of the present invention is to provide medicaments containing these benzoxazepine derivatives or their pharmaceutically acceptable salts as essential ingredients and usable for the treatment of anxiety neurosis, phobias, obsessive-compulsive disorders, schizophrenia, post-cardiac trauma stress disorders, depression-disorders, psychosomatic disorders, and other psychoneurotic disorders, eating disorders, menopausal disorders, infantile autism and other disorders, and also emesis, or disorders involving the cerebral circulatory system accompanying cerebral infarction and cerebral hemorrhage.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a novel benzoxazepine derivative having the general formula (I) and its salts: 
wherein, n is an integer of 2 to 5, R1 indicates an hydrogen atom, halogen atom, C1 to C4 lower alkyl group, C1 to C4 lower alkoxyalkyl group, C1 to C4 halogenoalkyl group, cyano group, or ester group, R2 indicates a hydrogen atom, halogen atom, C1 to C4 lower alkyl group, C1 to C4 lower alkoxy group, or hydroxy group, a dotted line indicates the presence or absence of a binding bond, W indicates C, CH, or CH2 or a nitrogen atom, provided that, when W is a nitrogen atom, Z is bonded to W and the dotted line indicates the absence of a bond, and Z indicates an unsubstituted or substituted aromatic hydrocarbon ring group or an unsubstituted or substituted heterocyclic group selected from phenyl, naphthyl group, pyridyl group, pyrimidinyl ground, pyrazinyl group, pyridazinyl group, quinolyl group, isoquinolyl group, quinoxalinyl group, quinazolinyl group, 2-thiazolyl group, 2-oxazolyl group, 2-benzathiazolyl group, 2-thienyl group, and 3-thienyl group, and 3-thienyl group, which may be substituted with a C1 to C4 lower alkyl group, C1 to C4 lower alkoxy group, hydroxy group, amino group, and/or halogen atom.
In accordance with the present invention, there is also provided a novel benzoxazepine derivative having the general formula (II) and its salts: 
wherein, n, R1, R2, and Z are the same as defined above.
In accordance with the present invention, there is further provided a novel benzoxazepine derivative having the general formula (III) and its salts: 
wherein, n, R1, and R2 are the same as defined above, a dotted line indicates the presence or absence of a combining bond, and Zxe2x80x2 indicates an unsubstituted or substituted heteroaromatic group.
In accordance with the present invention, there is still further provided a novel benzoxazepine derivative and its salts wherein, in the general formula (III), the group Zxe2x80x2 indicates the following general formula (IV): 
wherein, Y indicates CH, or a nitrogen atom, R3 and R4 respectively indicate a hydrogen atom, halogen atom, C1 to C4 lower alkyl group, or hydroxy group).
In accordance with the present invention, there is still further provided a benzoxazepine derivative having the general formula (V) and its salts: 
wherein, n, R1, and R2 are the same as defined above, and Q indicates a leaving group which may be replaced with hydroxy group, alkoxy group, halogen or amino group which are useful as synthetic intermediates for the benzoxazepine derivatives and salts having formulae (I), (II), and (III).
In accordance with the present invention, there is still further provided a benzoxazepine derivative having the general formula (VI) and its salts: 
wherein, n, R1, R2, and Zxe2x80x2 are the same as defined above, and X indicates a halogen atom which are useful as synthetic intermediates for the benzoxazepine derivatives and salts having formulae (I) and (III).
In accordance with the present invention, there is still further provided a novel pyrimidine derivative having the general formula (VII) and its salts: 
wherein, R3 and R4 are the same as defined above, and a dotted line indicates the presence or absence of a binding bond which are useful as synthetic intermediates for the benzoxazepine derivatives and salts having the general formulas (I) and (III).
The compounds having the general formulas (I), (II), and (III) provided by the present invention will now be explained in detail by Examples, but, of course, the present invention is not limited thereto.
In the compounds having the general formulae (I) and (II), preferable examples of the integer n in the formulas, are 3 to 5, in particular, 4 is preferred. Preferable examples of the group R1 in the general formulae (I) and (II) are a hydrogen atom, C1 to C3 lower alkyl group, C1 to C3 lower alkoxyalkyl group, C1 to C2 halogenoalkyl group, chlorine atom, or nitryl group and, in particular, a hydrogen atom, methyl group, ethyl group, methoxymethyl group, chloromethyl group, or chlorine atom is more preferable; preferable examples of the group R2 are a hydrogen atom, halogen atom, C1 to C2 lower alkyl group, C1 to C2 lower alkoxy group, or hydroxy group and, in particular, a hydrogen atom, fluorine atom, chlorine atom, methyl group, or methoxy group are more preferable. Further, preferable examples of the group Z are a monocyclic or polycyclic aromatic ring group or heterocyclic selected from phenyl group, naphthyl group, pyridyl group, pyrimidinyl group, pyrazinyl group, pyridazinyl group, quinolyl group, isoquinolyl group, quinoxalinyl group, quinazolinyl group, 2-thiazolyl group, 2-oxazolyl group, 2-benzothiazolyl group, 2-benzoxazolyl group, 3-isothiazolyl group, 2-thienyl group, and 3-thienyl group, which may be substituted with a C1 to C4 lower alkyl group, C1 to C4 lower alkoxy group, hydroxy group, amino group, and/or halogen atom, and in particular a group selected from a phenyl group, naphthyl group, pyridyl group, pyrimidinyl group, quinoxalinyl group, quinolyl group, isoquinolyl group, and quinazolinyl group which may be substituted with a methyl group, methoxy group, hydroxy group, amino group, chlorine atom and/or fluorine atom is preferred.
More specific preferred embodiments of the compounds having the general formulae (I) and (II) are, for example, the following compound Nos. 1 to 71, 222, and 223.
1) 4,5-dihydro-4-(4-(4-phenylpiperazin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
2) 4,5-dihydro-4-(4-(4-(2-methoxyphenyl)piperazin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
3) 4,5-dihydro-4-(4-(4-(6-chloropyridin-2-yl)piperazin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
4) 4,5-dihydro-4-(4-(4-(2-pyrimidinyl)piperazin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
5) 4,5-dihydro-4-(4-(4-(6-methoxypyrazin-2-yl)piperazin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
6) 4,5-dihydro-4-(4-(4-(4-quinazolyl)piperazin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
7) 4,5-dihydro-8-methoxy-4-(4-(4-(3-methylphenyl)piperazin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
8) 4,5-dihydro-8-methoxy-4-(4-(4-(2-pyridyl)piperazin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
9) 4,5-dihydro-8-methoxy-4-(4-(4-(2-pyrimidinyl)piperazin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
10) 4-(4-(4-(6-amino-5-fluoropyrimidin-2-yl)piperazin-1-yl)butyl)-4,5-dihydro-8-methoxy-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
11) 4,5-dihydro-3-methyl-4-(4-(4-phenylpiperazin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazapin-5-one
12) 4,5-dihydro-3-methyl-4-(4-(4-(2-pyridyl)piperazin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
13) 4,5-dihydro-3-methyl-4-(4-(4-(2-pyrimidinyl)piperazin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
14) 4,5-dihydro-3,7-dimethyl-4-(4-(4-(2-methoxyphenyl)piperazin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
15) 4,5-dihydro-3,7-dimethyl-4-(4-(4-(6-methoxypyrazin-2-yl)piperazin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
16) 4,5-dihydro-7-methoxy-3-methyl-4-(4-(4-(3-methylphenyl)piperazin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
17) 4,5-dihydro-7-methoxy-3-methyl-4-(4-(4-(6-chloropyridin-2-yl)piperazin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
18) 4,5-dihydro-7-methoxy-3-methyl-4-(4-(4-(2-pyrimidinyl)piperazin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
19) 4,5-dihydro-7-fluoro-3-methyl-4-(4-4-(2-pyridyl)piperazin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
20) 4,5-dihydro-7-fluoro-3-methyl-4-(4-(4-(2-pyrimidinyl)piperazin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
21) 4,5-dihydro-7-fluoro-3-methyl-4-(4-(4-(4-quinazolyl)piperazin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-bne
22) 4,5-dihydro-3,8-dimethyl-4-(4-(4-phenylpiperazin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
23) 4,5-dihydro-3,8-dimethyl-4-(4-(4-(6-chloropyridin-2-yl)piperazin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
24) 4,5-dihydro-3,8-dimethyl-4-(4-(4-(6-methoxypyrazin-2-yl)piperazin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
25) 4,5-dihydro-8-methoxy-3-methyl-4-(4-(4-(2-pyridyl)piperazin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
26) 4,5-dihydro-8-methoxy-3-methyl-4-(4-(4-(2-pyrimidinyl)piperazin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
27) 8-chloro-4,5-dihydro-3-methyl-4-(4-(4-phenylpiperazin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
28) 8-chloro-4,5-dihydro-3-methyl-4-(4-(4-(2-pyrimidinyl)piperazin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
29) 4-(4-(4-(6-amino-5-fluoropyrimidin-2-yl)piperazin-1-yl)butyl)-8-chloro-4,5-dihydro-3-methyl-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
30) 3-chloro-4,5-dihydro-4-(4-(4-(2-methoxyphenyl)piperazin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
31) 3-chloro-4,5-dihydro-4-(4-(4-(2-pyridyl)piperazin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
32) 3-chloro-4,5-dihydro-4-(4-(4-(6-chloropyridin-2-yl)piperazin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
33) 3-chloro-4,5-dihydro-4-(4-(4-(2-pyrimidinyl)piperazin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
34) 3-chloro-4,5-dihydro-7-methyl-4-(4-(4-(2-methoxyphenyl)piperazin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
35) 3-chloro-4,5-dihydro-7-methyl-4-(4-(4-(2-pyrimidinyl)piperazin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
36) 3-chloro-4,5-dihydro-7-methyl-4-(4-(4-(6-methoxypyrazin-2-yl)piperazin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
37) 3-chloro-4,5-dihydro-7-methoxy-4-(4-(4-(2-methoxyphenyl)piperazin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
38) 4-(4-(4-(6-amino-5-fluoropyrimidin-2-yl)piperazin-1-yl)butyl)-3-chloro-4,5-dihydro-7-methoxy-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
39) 3,7-dichloro-4,5-dihydro-4-(4-(4-(3-methylphenyl)piperazin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
40) 3,7-dichloro-4,5-dihydro-4-(4-(4-(2-pyrimidinyl)piperazin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
41) 3,7-dichloro-4,5-dihydro-4-(4-(4-(4-quinazolyl)piperazin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
42) 3-chloro-4,5-dihydro-8-methyl-4-(4-(4-phenylpiperazin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
43) 3chloro-4,5-dihydro-8-methyl-4-(4-(4-(6-chloropyridin-2-yl)piperazin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
44) 3-chloro-4,5-dihydro-8-methoxy-4-(4-(4-(2-methoxyphenyl)piperazin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
45) 3-chloro-4,5-dihydro-8-methoxy-4-(4-(4-(2-pyridyl)piperazin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
46) 3-chloro-4,5-dihydro-8-methoxy-4-(4-(4-(2-pyrimidinyl)piperazin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
47) 3,8-dichloro-4,5-dihydro-4-(4-(4-(2-pyridyl)piperazin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
48) 3,8-dichloro-4,5-dihydro-4-(4-(4-(6-chloropyridin-2-yl)piperazin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
49) 3,8-dichloro-4,5-dihydro-4-(4-(4-(2-pyrimidinyl)piperazin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
50) 4,5-dihydro-3-methoxymethyl-4-(4-(4-phenylpiperazin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
51) 4,5-dihydro-3-methoxymethyl-4-(4-(4-(2-pyrixmidinyl)piperazin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
52) 4,5-dihydro-3-methoxymethyl-7-methyl-4-(4-(4-(2-pyridyl)piperazin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
53) 4,5-dihydro-3-methoxymethyl-7-methyl-4-(4-(4-(2-pyrimidinyl)piperazin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
54) 4,5-dihydro-3-methoxymethyl-7-methyl-4-(4-(4-(4-quinazolyl)piperazin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
55) 4,5-dihydro-7-methoxy-3-methoxymethyl-4-(4-(4-(2-methoxyphenyl)piperazin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
56) 4-(4-(4-(6-amino-5-fluoropyrimidin-2-yl)piperazin-1-yl)butyl)-4,5-dihydro-7-methoxy-3-methoxymethyl-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
57) 7-chloro-4,5-dihydro-3-methoxymethyl-4-(4-(4-(2-pyridyl)piperazin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
58) 7-chloro-4,5-dihydro-3-methoxymethyl-4-(4-(4-(6-chloropyridin-2-yl)piperazin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
59) 4,5-dihydro-3-methoxymethyl-8-methyl-4-(4-(4-(6-methoxypyrazin-2-yl)piperazin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
60) 4,5-dihydro-8-methoxy-3-methoxymethyl-4-(4-(4-(2-pyrimidinyl)piperazin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
61) 8-chloro-4,5-dihydro-3-methoxymethyl-4-(4-(4-(3-methylphenyl)piperazin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
62) 3-chloromethyl-4,5-dihydro-4-(4-(4-(2-methoxyphenyl)piperazin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
63) 3-chloromethyl-4,5-dihydro-4-(4-(4-(2-pyrimidinyl)piperazin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
64) 3-chloromethyl-4,5-dihydro-7-methyl-4-(4-(4-(2-pyridyl)piperazin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
65) 3-chloromethyl-4,5-dihydro-7-methoxy-4-(4-(4-(6-chloropyridin-2-yl)piperazin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
66) 3-chloromethyl-4,5-dihydro-7-methoxy-4-(4-(4-(2-pyrimidinyl)piperazin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
67) 7-chloro-3-chloromethyl-4,5-dihydro-4-(4-(4-phenylpiperazin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
68) 3-chloromethyl-4,5-dihydro-8-methyl-4-(4-(4-(2-pyridyl)piperazin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
69) 4-(4-(4-(6-amino-5-fluoropyrimidin-2-yl)piperazin-1-yl)butyl)-3-chloromethyl-4,5-dihydro-8-methyl-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
70) 3-chloromethyl-4,5-dihydro-8-methoxy-4-(4-(4-(2-pyrimidinyl)piperazin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
71) 8-chloro-3-chloromethyl-4,5-dihydro-4-(4-(4-(2-pyrimidinyl)piperazin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
222) 4,5-dihydro-8-hydroxy-4-(4-(4-(2-pyridyl)piperazin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
223) 3-chloro-8-hydroxy-4,5-dihydro-4-(4-(4-(2-pyrimidinyl)piperazin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
In the compounds having the general formulae (I) and (III), preferable examples of the integer n in the formula, are 3 to 5 and in particular, 4 is preferred. Preferable examples of the group R1 in the general formulae (I) and (III) are a hydrogen atom, C1 to C3 lower alkyl group, C1 to C3 lower alkoxyalkyl group, C1 to C2 halogenoalkyl group, chlorine atom, or nitryl group and, in particular, a hydrogen atom, methyl group, ethyl group, methoxymethyl group, chloromethyl group, or chlorine atom is more preferred; preferable examples of the group R2 are a hydrogen atom, halogen atom, C1 to C2 lower alkyl group, C1 to C2 lower alkoxy group, or hydroxy group and in particular, a hydrogen atom, fluorine atom, chlorine atom, methyl group, or methoxy group is more preferred. Further, preferable examples of the group Zxe2x80x2 are a monocyclic or polycyclic heterocyclic group selected from pyridyl group, pyrimidinyl group, pyrazinyl group, pyridazinyl group, quinolyl group, isoquinolyl group, quinoxalinyl group,-quinazolinyl group, 2-thiazolyl group, 2-oxazolyl group, 2-benzothiazolyl group, 2-benzoxazolyl group, 3-isothiazolyl group, 2-thienyl group, and 3-thienyl group, which may be substituted with a C1 to C4 lower alkyl group, C1 to C4 lower alkoxy group, hydroxy group, amino group, and/or halogen atom and, in particular a group selected from pyridyl group, pyrimidinyl group, quinoxalinyl group, quinolyl group, isoquinolyl group, and quinazolinyl group which may be substituted with a methyl group, methoxy group, hydroxy group, amino group, chlorine atom and/or fluorine atom is preferred.
More specific preferred embodiments of the compounds of the general formulae (I) and (III), are for example, the following compound Nos. 72 to 221 and 224 to 227:
72) 4,5-dihydro-4-(4-(4-(2-pyridyl)piperidin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
73) 4,5-dihydro-4-(4-(4-(2-pyrimidinyl)piperidin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
74) 4,5-dihydro-8-methoxy-4-(4-(4-(6-chloropyridin-2-yl)piperidin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
75) 4-(4-(4-(6-amino-5-fluoropyrimidin-2-yl)piperidin-1-yl)butyl)-4,5-dihydro-8-methoxy-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
76) 4,5-dihydro-3-methyl-4-(4-(4-(2-pyrimidinyl)piperidin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
77) 4,5-dihydro-3-methyl-4-(4-(4-(6-methoxypyrazin-2-yl)piperidin-1-yl))butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepine-5-one
78) 4,5-dihydro-3,7-dimethyl-4-(4-(4-(2-pyridyl)piperidin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
79) 4,5-dihydro-7-methoxy-3-methyl-4-(4-(4-(2-pyridyl)piperidin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
80) 4,5-dihydro-7-methoxy-3-methyl-4-(4-(4-(2-pyrimidinyl)piperidin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
81) 4,5-dihydro-7-fluoro-3-methyl-4-(4-(4-(2-pyridyl)piperidin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
82) 4,5-dihydro-7-fluoro-3-methyl-4-(4-(4-(6-chloropyridin-2-yl)piperidin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
83) 4,5-dihydro-7-fluoro-3-methyl-4-(4-(4-(2-pyrimidinyl)piperidin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
84) 4,5-dihydro-3,8-dimethyl-4-(4-(4-(2-pyrimidinyl)piperidin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
85) 4-(4-(4-(6-amino-5-fluoropyrimidin-2-yl)piperidin-1-yl)butyl)-4,5-dihydro-3,8-dimethyl-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
86) 4,5-dihydro-8-methoxy-3-methyl-4-(4-(4-(2-pyrimidinyl)piperidin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
87) 8-chloro-4,5-dihydro-3-methyl-4-(4-(4-(4-quinazolyl)piperidin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
88) 3-chloro-4,5-dihydro-4-(4-(4-(2-pyridyl)piperidin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
89) 3-chloro-4,5-dihydro-4-(4-(4-(2-pyrimidinyl)piperidin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
90) 3-chloro-4,5-dihydro-7-methyl-4-(4-(4-(6-chloropyridin-2-yl)piperidin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
91) 3-chloro-4,5-dihydro-7-methoxy-4-(4-(4-(6-methoxypyrazin-2-yl)piperidin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
92) 3,7-dichloro-4,5-dihydro-4-(4-(4-(2-pyridyl)piperidin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
93) 3-chloro-4,5-dihydro-8-methyl-4-(4-(4-(2-pyrimidinyl)piperidin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
94) 3chloro-4,5-dihydro-8-methoxy-4-(4-(4-(6-chloropyridin-2-yl)piperidin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
95) 3-chloro-4,5-dihydro-8-methoxy-4-(4-(4-(2-pyrimidinyl)piperidin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
96) 3,8-dichloro-4,5-dihydro-4-(4-(4-(2-pyrimidinyl)piperidin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
97) 4,5-dihydro-3-methoxymethyl-4-(4-(4-(2-pyridyl)piperidin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
98) 4,5-dihydro-3-methoxymethyl-7-methyl-4-(4-(4-(2-pyrimidinyl)piperidin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
99) 4,5-dihydro-7-methoxy-3-methoxymethyl-4-(4-(4-(6-chloropyridin-2-yl)piperidin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
100) 4,5-dihydro-7-methoxy-3-methoxymethyl-4-(4-(4-(4-quinazolyl)piperidin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
101) 4-(4-(4-(6-amino-5-fluoropyrimidin-2-yl)piperidin-1-yl)butyl)-7-chloro-4,5-dihydro-3-methoxymethyl-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
102) 4,5-dihydro-3-methoxymethyl-8-methyl-4-(4-(4-(2-pyrimidinyl)piperidin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
103) 4,5-dihydro-8-methoxy-3-methoxymethyl-4-(4-(4-(2-pyridyl)piperidin-1-ylbutyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
104) 8-chloro-4,5-dihydro-3-methoxymethyl-4-(4-(4-(6-chloropyridin-2-yl)piperidin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
105) 3-chloromethyl-4,5-dihydro-4-(4-(4-(6-methoxypyrazin-2-yl)piperidin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
106) 3-chloromethyl-4,5-dihydro-7-methyl-4-(4-(4-(2-pyridyl)piperidin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
107) 3-chloromethyl-4,5-dihydro-1-methoxy-4-(4-(4-(2-pyridyl)piperidin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
108) 3-chloromethyl-4,5-dihydro-7-methoxy-4-(4-(4-(2-pyrimidinyl)piperidin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
109) 7-chloro-3-chloromethyl-4,5-dihydro-4-(4-(4-(6-methoxypyrazin-2-yl)piperidin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
110) 3-chloromethyl-4,5-dihydro-8-methyl-4-(4-(4-(4-quinazolyl)piperidin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
111) 3-chloromethyl-4,5-dihydro-8-methoxy-4-(4-(4-(2-pyrimidinyl)piperidin-1yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
112) 8-chloro-3-chloromethyl-4,5-dihydro-4-(4-(4-(2-pyrimidinyl)piperidin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
113) 4,5-dihydro-4-(4-(4-(2-pyridyl)-1,2,5,6-tetrahydropyridin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
114) 4,5-dihydro-4-(4-(4-(2-pyrimidinyl)-1,2,5,6-tetrahydropyridin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
115) 4,5-dihydro-8-methoxy-4-(4-(4-(6-chloropyridin-2-yl)-1,2,5,6-tetrahydropyridin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
116) 4,5-dihydro-8-methoxy-4-(4-(4-(2-pyrimidinyl)-1,2,5,6-tetrahydropyridin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
117) 3-methyl-4,5-dihydro-4-(4-(4-(6-chloropyridin-2-yl)-1,2,5,6-tetrahydropyridin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
118) 3-methyl-4,5-dihydro-4-(4-(4-(6-methoxypyrazin-2-yl)-1,2,5,6-tetrahydropyridin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
119) 4-(4-(4-(6-amino-5-fluoropyrimidin-2-yl)-1,2,5,6-tetrahydropyridin-1-yl)butyl)-4,5-dihydro-3,7-dimethyl-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
120) 4,5-dihydro-7-methoxy-3-methyl-4-(4-(4-(2-pyridyl)-1,2,5,6-tetrahydropyridin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
121) 4,5-dihydro-7-fluoro-3-methyl-4-(4-(4-(2-pyridyl)-1,2,5,6-tetrahydropyridin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
122) 4,5-dihydro-7-fluoro-3-methyl-4-(4-(4-(2-pyrimidinyl)-1,2,5,6-tetrahydropyridin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
123) 4,5-dihydro-3,8-dimethyl-4-(4-(4-(6-chloropyridin-2-yl)-1,2,5,6-tetrahydropyridin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
124) 4,5-dihydro-8-methoxy-3-methyl-4-(4-(4-(2-pyrimidinyl)-1,2,5,6-tetrahydropyridin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
125) 4,5-dihydro-8-methoxy-3-methyl-4-(4-(4-(4-quinazolyl)-1,2,5,6-tetrahydropyridin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
126) 8-chloro-4,5-dihydro-3-methyl-4-(4-(4-(2-pyridyl)-1,2,5,6-tetrahydropyridin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
127) 3-chloro-4,5-dihydro-4-(4-(4-(2-pyridyl)-1,2,5,6-tetrahydropyridin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
128) 3-chloro-4,5-dihydro-4-(4-(4-(6-chloropyridin-2-yl)-1,2,5,6-tetrahydropyridin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
129) 3-chloro-4,5-dihydro-4-(4-(4-(2-pyrimidinyl)-1,2,5,6-tetrahydropyridin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
130) 3-chloro-4,5-dihydro-4-(4-(4-(6-methoxypyrazin-2-yl)-1,2,5,6-tetrahydropyridin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
131) 3-chloro-4,5-dihydro-7-methyl-4-(4-(4-(6-chloropyridin-2-yl)-1,2,5,6-tetrahydropyridin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
132) 3-chloro-4,5-dihydro-7-methoxy-4-(4-(4-(2-pyridyl)-1,2,5,6-tetrahydropyridin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
133) 3-chloro-4,5-dihydro-7-methoxy-4-(4-(4-(2-pyrimidinyl)-1,2,5,6-tetrahydropyridin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
134) 3,7-dichloro-4,5-dihydro-4-(4-(4-(2-pyrimidinyl)-1,2,5,6-tetrahydropyridin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
135) 3-chloro-4,5-dihydro-8-methyl-4-(4-(4-(2-pyrimidinyl)-1,2,5,6-tetrahydropyridin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
136) 3-chloro-4,5-dihydro-8-methoxy-4-(4-(4-(2-pyridyl)-1,2,5,6-tetrahydropyridin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
137) 3-chloro-4,5-dihydro-8-methoxy-4-(4-(4-(6-chloropyridin-2-yl)-1,2,5,6-tetrahydropyridin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
138) 3-chloro-4,5-dihydro-8-methoxy-4-(4-(4-(2-pyrimidinyl)-1,2,5,6-tetrahydropyridin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
139) 3,8-dichloro-4,5-dihydro-4-(4-(4-(2-pyridyl)-1,2,5,6-tetrahydropyridin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
140) 3,8-dichloro-4,5-dihydro-4-(4-(4-(-2-pyrimidinyl)-1,2,5,6-tetrahydropyridin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
141) 4,5-dihydro-3-methoxymethyl-4-(4-(4-(6-chloropyridin-2-yl)-1,2,5,6-tetrahydropyridin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
142) 4,5-dihydro-3-methoxymethyl-7-methyl-4-(4-(4-(2-pyrimidinyl)-1,2,5,6-tetrahydropyridin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
143) 4,5-dihydro-7-methoxy-3-methoxymethyl-4-(4-(4-(6-methoxypyrazin-2-yl)-1,2,5,6-tetrahydropyridin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
144) 7-chloro-4,5-dihydro-3-methoxymethyl-4-(4-(4-(4-quinazolyl)-1,2,5,6-tetrahydropyridin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
145) 4,5-dihydro-3-methoxymethyl-8-methyl-4-(4-(4-(2-pyridyl)-1,2,5,6-tetrahydropyridin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
146) 4,5-dihydro-8-methoxy-3-methoxymethyl-4-(4-(4-(2-pyrimidinyl)-1,2,5,6-tetrahydropyridin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
147) 8-chloro-4,5-dihydro-3-methoxymethyl-4-(4-(4-(6-chloropyridin-2-yl)-1,2,5,6-tetrahydropyridin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
148) 3-chloromethyl-4,5-dihydro-4-(4-(4-(2-pyrimidinyl)-1,2,5,6-tetrahydropyridin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
149) 3-chloromethyl-4,5-dihydro-7-methyl-4-(4-(4-(2-pyridyl)-1,2,5,6-tetrahydropyridin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
150) 3-chloromethyl-4,5-dihydro-7-methoxy-4-(4-(4-(2-pyridyl)-1,2,5,6-tetrahydropyridin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
151) 7-chloro-3-chloromethyl-4,5-dihydro-4-(4-(4-(2-pyrimidinyl)-1,2,5,6-tetrahydropyridin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
152) 3-chloromethyl-4,5-dihydro-8-methyl-4-(4-(4-(2-pyrimidinyl)-1,2,5,6-tetrahydropyridin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
153) 3-chloromethyl-4,5-dihydro-8-methoxy-4-(4-(4-(6-methoxypyrazin-2-yl)-1,2,5,6-tetrahydropyridin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
154) 4-(4-(4-(6-amino-5-fluoropyrimidin-2-yl)-1,2,5,6-tetrahydropyridin-1-yl)butyl)-8-chloro-3-chloromethyl-4,5-dihydro-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
155) 4,5-dihydro-4-(4-(3-(2-pyridyl)piperidin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
156) 4,5-dihydro-4-(4-(3-(2-pyrimidinyl)piperidin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
157) 4,5-dihydro-8-methoxy-4-(4-(3-(2-pyrimidinyl)piperidin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
158) 4,5-dihydro-3-methyl-4-(4-(3-(6-chloropyridin-2-yl)piperidin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
159) 4,5-dihydro-3,7-dimethyl-4-(4-(3-(2-pyrimidinyl)piperidin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
160) 4,5-dihydro-7-methoxy-3-methyl-4-(4(3-(2-pyridyl)piperidin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
161) 4,5-dihydro-7-fluoro-3-methyl-4-(4-(3-(2-pyrimidinyl)piperidin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
162) 4,5-dihydro-7-fluoro-3-methyl-4-(4-(3-(6-methoxypyrazin-2-yl)piperidin-1-yl)butyl) -1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
163) 4,5-dihydro-3,8-dimethyl-4-(4-(3-(2-pyrimidinyl)piperidin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
164) 4,5-dihydro-8-methoxy-3-methyl-4-(4-(3-(4-quinazolyl)piperidin-1-yl) butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
165) 4-(4-(3-(6-amino-5-fluoropyrimidin-2-yl)piperidin-1-yl)butyl)-8-chloro-4,5-dihydro-3-methyl-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
166) 3-chloro-4,5-dihydro-4-(4-(3-(2-pyridyl)piperidin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
167) 3-chloro-4,5-dihydro-4-(4-(3-(2-pyrimidinyl)piperidin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
168) 3-chloro-4,5-dihydro-7-methyl-4-(4-(3-(6-chloropyridin-2-yl)piperidin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
169) 3-chloro-4,5-dihydro-7-methyl-4-(4-(3-(2-pyrimidinyl)piperidin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
170) 3-chloro-4,5-dihydro-7-methoxy-4-(4-(3-(2-pyrimidinyl)piperidin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
171) 3,7-dichloro-4,5-dihydro-4-(4-(3-(2-pyridyl)piperidin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
172) 3-chloro-4,5-dihydro-8-methyl-4-(4-(3-(2-pyrimidinyl)piperidin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
173) 3-chloro-4,5-dihydro-8-methoxy-4-(4-(3-(6-chloropyridin-2-yl)piperidin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
174) 3,8-dichloro-4,5-dihydro-4-(4-(3-(2-pyridyl)piperidin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
175) 4,5-dihydro-7-methoxy-3-methoxymethyl-4-(4-(3-(2-pyrimidinyl)piperidin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
176) 4,5-dihydro-3-methoxymethyl-8-methyl-4-(4-(3-(6-chloropyridin-2-yl)piperidin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
177) 8-chloro-4,5-dihydro-3-methoxymethyl-4-(4-(3-(2-pyridyl)piperidin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
178) 8-chloro-4,5-dihydro-3-methoxymethyl-4-(4-(3-(6-methoxypyrazin-2-yl)piperidin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
179) 3-chloromethyl-4,5-dihydro-4-(4-(3-(2-pyrimidinyl)piperidin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
180) 3-chloromethyl-4,5-dihydro-7-methoxy-4-(4-(3-(6-chloropyridin-2-yl)piperidin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
181) 3-chloromethyl-4,5-dihydro-7-methoxy-4-(4-(3-(4-quinazolyl)piperidin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
182) 7-chloro-3-chloromethyl-4,5-dihydro-4-(4-(3-(2-pyrimidinyl)piperidin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
183) 3-chloromethyl-4,5-dihydro-8-methyl-4-(4-(3-(2-pyridyl)piperidin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
184) 4-(4-(3-(6-amino-5-fluoropyrimidin-2-yl)piperidin-1-yl)butyl)-3-chloromethyl-4,5-dihydro-8-methoxy-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
185) 8-chloro-3-chloromethyl-4,5-dihydro-4-(4-(3-(2-pyrimidinyl)piperidin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
186) 4,5-dihydro-4-(4-(3-(2-pyrimidinyl)-1,2,5,6-tetrahydropyridin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
187) 4,5-dihydro-8-methoxy-4-(4-(3-(2-pyridyl)-1,2,5,6-tetrahydropyridin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
188) 4,5-dihydro-8-methoxy-4-(4-(3-(2-pyrimidinyl)-1,2,5,6-tetrahydropyridin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
189) 4,5-dihydro-3-methyl-4-(4-(3-(2-pyrimidinyl)-1,2,5,6-tetrahydropyridin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
190) 4,5-dihydro-3,7-dimethyl-4-(4-(3-(2-pyridyl)-1,2,5,6-tetrahydropyridin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
191) 4,5-dihydro-3,7-dimethyl-4-(4-(3-(6-methoxypyrazin-2-yl)-1,2,5,6-tetrahydropyridin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
192) 4,5-dihydro-7-methoxy-3-methyl-4-(4-(3-(2-pyridyl)-1,2,5,6-tetrahydropyridin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
193) 4,5-dihydro-7-methoxy-3-methyl-4-(4-(3-(4-quinazolyl)-1,2,5,6-tetrahydropyridin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
194) 4,5-dihydro-7-fluoro-3-methyl-4-(4-(3-(2-pyrimidinyl)-1,2,5,6-tetrahydropyridin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
195) 4-(4-(3-(6-amino-5-fluoropyrimidin-2-yl)-1,2,5,6-tetrahydropyridin-1-yl)butyl)-4,5-dihydro-7-fluoro-3-methyl-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
196) 4,5-dihydro-3,8-dimethyl-4-(4-(3-(2-pyrimidinyl)-1,2,5,6-tetrahydropyridin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
197) 4,5-dihydro-8-methoxy-3-methyl-4-(4-(3-(2-pyrimidinyl)-1,2,5,6-tetrahydropyridin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
198) 8-chloro-4,5-dihydro-3-methyl-4-(4-(3-(2-pyridyl)-1,2,5,6-tetrahydropyridin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
199) 3-chloro-4,5-dihydro-4-(4-(3-(2-pyridyl)-1,2,5,6-tetrahydropyridin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
200) 3-chloro-4,5-dihydro-4-(4-(3-(2-pyrimidinyl)-1,2,5,6-tetrahydropyridin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
201) 3-chloro-4,5-dihydro-7-methyl-4-(4-(3-(2-pyridyl)-1,2,5,6-tetrahydropyridin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
202) 3-chloro-4,5-dihydro-7-methyl-4-(4-(3-(6-methoxypyrazin-2-yl)-1,2,5,6-tetrahydropyridin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
203) 3-chloro-4,5-dihydro-7-methoxy-4-(4-(3-(2-pyrimidinyl)-1,2,5,6-tetrahydropyridin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
204) 3,7-dichloro-4,5-dihydro-4-(4-(3-(2-pyridyl)-1,2,5,6-tetrahydropyridin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
205) 3-chloro-4,5-dihydro-8-methyl-4-(4-(3-(2-pyrimidinyl)-1,2,5,6-tetrahydropyridin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
206) 3-chloro-4,5-dihydro-8-methoxy-4-(4-(3-(2-pyrimidinyl)-1,2,5,6-tetrahydropyridin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
207) 3,8-dichloro-4,5-dihydro-4-(4-(3-(2-pyrimidinyl)-1,2,5,6-tetrahydropyridin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
208) 4,5-dihydro-3-methoxymethyl-7-methyl-4-(4-(3-(2-pyrimidinyl)-1,2,5,6-tetrahydropyridin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
209) 4,5-dihydro-7-methoxy-3-methoxymethyl-4-(4-(3-(2-pyridyl)-1,2,5,6-tetrahydropyridin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
210) 7-chloro-4,5-dihydro-3-methoxymethyl-4-(4-(3-(6-methoxypyrazin-2-yl)-1,2,5,6-tetrahydropyridin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
211) 4,5-dihydro-3-methoxymethyl-8-methyl-4-(4-(3-(2-pyridyl)-1,2,5,6-tetrahydropyridin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
212) 4,5-dihydro-3-methoxymethyl-8-methyl-4-(4-(3-(4-quinazolyl)-1,2,5,6-tetrahydropyridin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
213) 4,5-dihydro-8-methoxy-3-methoxymethyl-4-(4-(3-(2-pyrimidinyl)-1,2,5,6-tetrahydropyridin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
214) 4-(4-(3-(6-amino-5-fluoropyrimidin-2-yl)-1,2,5,6-tetrahydropyridin-1-yl)butyl)-8-chloro-4,5-dihydro-3-methoxymethyl-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
215) 3-chloromethyl-4,5-dehydro-4-(4-(3-(2-pyrimidinyl)-1,2,5,6-tetrahydropyridin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
216) 3-chloromethyl-4,5-dihydro-7-methoxy-4-(4-(3-(2-pyridyl)-1,2,5,6-tetrahydropyridin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
217) 7-chloro-3-chloromethyl-4,5-dihydro-4-(4-(3-(2-pyrimidinyl)-1,2,5,6-tetrahydropyridin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
218) 3-chloromethyl-4,5-dihydro-8-methyl-4-(4-(3-(2-pyrimidinyl)-1,2,5,6-tetrahydropyridin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
219) 3-chloromethyl-4,5-dihydro-8-methoxy-4-(4-(3-(2-pyrimidinyl)-1,2,5,6-tetrahydropyridin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
220) 8-chloro-3-chloromethyl-4,5-dihydro-4-(4-(3-(2-pyridyl)-1,2,5,6-tetrahydropyridin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
221) 8-chloro-3-chloromethyl-4,5-dihydro-4-(4-(3-(2-pyrimidinyl)-1,2,5,6-tetrahydropyridin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
224) 4,5-dihydro-7-hydroxy-3-methyl-4-(4-(4-(2-pyrimidinyl)-1,2,5,6-tetrahydropyridin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
225) 3-chloro-7-hydroxy-4,5-dihydro-4-(4-(4-(2-pyridyl)-1,2,5,6-tetrahydropyridin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
226) 3-chloro-4,5-dihydro-4-(4-(4-(5-hydroxypyrimidin-2-yl)-1,2,5,6-tetrahydropyridin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
227) 3-chloro-4,5-dihydro-4-(4-(4-(4,6-dihydroxypyrimidin-2-yl)-1,2,5,6-tetrahydropyridin-1-yl)butyl)-1,4-benzoxazepin-5-one
The compounds having the general formula (I), (II), or (III) provided by the present invention may for example be produced in the following way:
The compounds having the general formula (I) may be synthesized by condensation reaction, by an ordinary method, of the intermediate having the general formula (V) and the intermediate having the general formula (VIII): 
wherein, W and Z are the same as defined above.
In the intermediate having the general formula (V) provided by the present invention, preferable examples of the integer n in the formula, are 3 to 5 and, in particular, 4 is preferred; as preferable examples of the group R1 in the formula, a hydrogen atom, C1 to C3 lower alkyl group, C1 to C3 alkoxyalkyl group, C1 to C2 halogenoalkyl group, chlorine atom, or nitryl group and, in particular a hydrogen atom, methyl group, ethyl group, methoxymethyl group, chloromethyl group, or chlorine atom is more preferred; preferable examples of the group R2 are a hydrogen atom, halogen atom, C1 to C2 lower alkyl, group, C1 to C2 lower alkoxy group, or hydroxy group and, in particular a hydrogen atom, fluorine atom, chlorine atom, methyl group, or methoxy group is more preferred. Further, preferable examples of the leaving group shown by the group Q which may be replaced with hydroxy group, an alkoxy group, halogen or amino group is, a tosyl group, mesyl group, chlorine atom, bromine atom, or iodine atom, and, in particular a chlorine atom, bromine atom, or iodine atom is more preferred.
The method of synthesis of the final compound (I) may be explained by the method of synthesis of the compound of the general formula (II) and the method of synthesis of the compound of the general formula (III).
1) Synthesis of Final Compound having Formula (II)
The compound having the general formula (II) may be produced by condensation reaction, by an ordinary method, between a benzoxazepine derivative having the general formula (V) and a piperazine derivative having the general formula (IX): 
wherein, Z is the same as defined above.
Here, the useful synthetic intermediate having the general formula (V) may be produced as follows. For example, a compound having the general formula (Va): 
wherein, n is the same as defined above, wherein in the compound having the general formula (V), R1 and R2 indicate a hydrogen atom and Q indicates a chlorine atom may be obtained as follows. A compound having the following general formula (X) 
obtained by the method described in H, Hofmann et al. (Liebigs Ann.Chem., p. 917, 1990) or a method similar to the same is allowed to react with, for example bromochloroalkane to obtain the useful synthetic intermediate having the benzoxazepine derivative (Va).
Further a compound having the general formula (Vb): 
wherein, n is the same as defined above, wherein the compound having the above general formula (V), for example, R1 indicates a methyl group, R2 indicates a hydrogen atom, and Q indicates a chlorine atom can be obtained as follows. A compound having the general formula (XI) 
obtained according to a method described in the reference of J. Freedmann et al. (J. Heterocyclic Chem., vol. 27, p. 343, 1990) or a similar method is allowed to react with, for example, bromochloroalkane, to obtain the useful synthetic intermediate of the benzoxazepine derivative (Vb).
Further a compound of the general formula (Vc):, 
(wherein, n indicates the same as the above) wherein in the compound of the above general formula (V), for example, R1 indicates a halogen atom, for example, a chlorine atom, R2 indicates a hydrogen atom, and Q is a chlorine atom can be obtained as follows: A compound of the general formula (XII) 
obtained in accordance with the method described in the reference of A. Cattaneo et al. (Boll. Chim. Farm., vol. 102, p. 541, 1963) or a similar method is caused to react with, for example, bromochloroalkane to obtain a compound having the general formula (XIII): 
wherein, n is the same as defined above, then if necessary, a reaction is caused with phosphorus oxychloride or thionyl chloride or another acid chloride while adding hydrochloric acid or another acid or N,N-diethylaniline or another base to thereby obtain the useful synthetic intermediate of the benzoxazepine derivative (Vc).
The benzoxazepine derivative (Vc) may be further synthesized by the following other method. That is, it may be obtained by reacting a compound having the general formula (XII) with phosphorus oxychloride or thionyl chloride or another acid chloride, while adding, if necessary, hydrochloric acid or another acid or N,N-diethylaniline or another base to convert it to the compound having the general formula (XIV): 
and then reacting with, for example, bromochloroalkane.
Further, a compound having the general formula (Vd): 
wherein, n is the same as defined above, where, in the compound having the above general formula (V), for example, R1 indicates a halomethyl group, for example, a chloromethyl group, R2 indicates a hydrogen atom, and Q is a chlorine atom can be obtained as follows:
A compound having the intermediate (Vb) is reacted with N-chlorosuccinimide to obtain the useful synthetic intermediate of the benzoxazepine derivative (Vd).
Further, the compound having the general formula (Ve): 
wherein, n is the same as defined above, where, in the compound having the above general formula (V), R1 indicates a C1 to C4 lower alkoxymethyl group, for example, a methoxymethyl group, R2 indicates a hydrogen atom, and Q is a bromine atom may be obtained as follows:
The compound of the above intermediate (XI) is reacted with N-chlorosuccinimide to convert it to the compound (XV) of the following structure: 
Next, sodium methoxide is used to convert this compound to the compound of the following compound (XVI): 
which is then reacted with dibromoalkane to thereby obtain the useful synthetic intermediate of the benzoxazepine derivative (Ve).
A compound having the general formula (Vf): 
wherein, n is the same as defined above, wherein in the compound having the general formula (V), for example, R1 indicates a hydrogen atom, R2 indicates an alkoxy group, for example, 7-methoxy, and Q is a chlorine atom can be obtained by obtaining the compound of the general formula (XVII): 
according to the method described in the reference of the above H. Hofmann et al. or a similar method, then performing the same procedure as with the procedure for synthesizing the compound having the general formula (Va).
A compound having the general formula (Vg): 
wherein, n is the same as defined above, where, in the compound having the general formula (V), for example, R1 indicates an alkyl group, for example, a methyl group, R2 indicates a 8-hydroxy group, and Q is a chlorine atom can be obtained by obtaining a compound having the general formula (XVIII): 
according to the method described in the reference of the above J. Freedmann et al. or a similar method, then performing the same procedure as with the procedure for synthesizing the compound of the general formula (Vb) to obtain a compound having the general formula (XIX): 
wherein n is the same as defined above and then eliminating the benzyl group by a catalytic reduction.
The compound of the general formula (Vh): 
wherein n is the same as defined above, wherein, in the compound having the general formula (V), for example, R and Q indicate a halogen atom, for example, a chlorine atom, and R2 is an 8-chloro atom can be obtained by obtaining the compound having the general formula (XX): 
according to the method described in the reference of A. Cattaneo et al. or a similar method, then performing the same procedure as with the procedure for synthesizing the compound having the general formula (Vc).
The compound having the general formula (Vi): 
wherein, n is the same as defined above, where, in the compound having the general formula (V), for example, R1 indicates a nitryl group, R2 indicates a hydrogen atom, and Q is a chlorine atom can be obtained by causing trimethylsilylnitrile to act on the compound having the general formula (XIII) if necessary in the presence of zinc iodide or causing trimethylsilylnitrile to act on the compound having the general formula (Vc) in the, presence of a palladium catalyst.
The compound having the general formula (Vj): 
wherein, n is the same as defined above, where, in the compound having the general formula (V), for example, R1 indicates an ester group, for example, an ethyl ester, R2 indicates a hydrogen atom, and Q is a chlorine atom can be obtained by causing ethanol to act on the compound of the general formula (Vi) in the presence of an acid catalyst.
The compound having the final compound (II) can be produced by a substitution condensation of known piperazine derivatives with the synthetic intermediates illustrated in the above (Va) to (Vj) using if necessary triethylamine or another base or sodium iodide or another catalyst.
2) Synthesis of Final Compound having Formula (III)
The compound having the general formula (III) can be synthesized by a condensation reaction by an ordinary method, of the benzoxazepine derivative having the general formula (V) and the intermediate compound having the formula (XXI): 
wherein Zxe2x80x2 is the same as defined above.
Here, the intermediate having the general formula (V) may be synthesized by the same technique as for the synthesis of the compounds having, for example, the above mentioned general formulae (Va) to (Vj).
The other synthetic intermediates of the compound having the general formula (XXI) can be synthesized in the following way. Among the compounds (XXI), the pyrimidine derivative having the general formula (VII), for example, can be obtained in the following manner. The pyrimidine derivatives (VIIa) 
where, in the general formula (VII), for example, R3 and R4 respectively indicate a hydrogen atom, a dotted line indicates the presence of a combining bond, and the 2-pyrimidinyl group is bonded to the 3-position or 4-position of the 1,2,5,6-tetrahydropyridyl group is obtained by first converting the known compound 2-chloropyrimidine to 2-tri-n-butyltinpyrimidine according to the method described in J. Sandosham et al. (Tetrahedron, vol. 50, p. 275, 1994) or a similar method, then converting this compound to a pyrimidinyllithium derivative according to the method described in that reference or a similar method. Next, this compound is reacted with a piperidone derivative having the-formula (XXII) or formula (XXIII): 
wherein, R5 indicates a t-butoxycarbonyl group, ethoxycarbonyl group, or acetyl group to obtain a piperidylpyrimidine derivative having the general formula (XXIV): 
wherein R5 is the same as defined above, when the 2-pyrimidinyl group is bonded to the 3-position of the piperidyl group, the hydroxy group is bonded to the 3-position of the piperidyl group, while when the 2-pyrimidinyl group is bonded to the 4-position of the piperidyl group, the hydroxy group is bonded to the 4-position of the piperidyl group.
The resultant piperidylpyrimidine derivative (XXIV) is reacted with thionyl chloride, methanesulfonyl chloride, trifluoromethanesulfonyl chloride, or phosphorus oxychloride or another acid chloride derivative, if necessary, in the presence of triethylamine, pyridine, or another base or is reacted with a Burgess reagent (E. M. Burgess et al., J. Org. Chem., vol. 38, p. 26, 1973) to obtain the tetrahydropyrimidine derivative having the general formula (XXVa): 
wherein R5 is the same as defined above, and the 2-pyrimidinyl group in the formula is bonded to the 3-position or 4-position of the 1,2,5,6-tetrahydropyridyl group). Next, by treating the compound by trifluoroacetic acid or another acid, it is possible to obtain the useful synthetic intermediate of the 2-(1,2,5,6-tetrahydropyridyl)pyrimidine derivative (VIIa) of the general formula (VII), wherein R3 and R4 respectively indicate a hydrogen atom and the dotted line shows the presence of a combining bond.
Further, this synthetic intermediate (VIIa) may be obtained by directly treating the piperidylpyrimidine derivative having the general formula (XXIV) with trifluoroacetic acid or another acid.
Further, the pyrimidine derivative (VIIb) 
where, in the general formula (VII), for example R3 and R4 respectively indicate a hydrogen atom, the dotted line shows the absence of a combining bond, and the 2-pyrimidinyl group is bonded to the 3-position or 4-position of the piperidinyl group can be obtained as follows.
That is, the tetrahydropyridylpyrimidine derivative having the general formula (XXVa) is hydrogenated in the presence of a palladium/carbon catalyst to form the piperidylpyrimidine derivative having the general formula (XXVb): 
wherein, R5 is the same as defined above, and the 2-pyrimidinyl group is bonded to the 3-position or 4-position of the piperidyl group. The resultant piperidylpyrimidine derivative (XXVb) is treated with trifluoroacetic acid or another acid to obtain the useful synthetic intermediate of the 2-piperidylpyrimidine derivative (VIIb).
Further, the 2-piperidylpyrimidine derivative (VIIb) may be obtained by direct catalytic reduction of the above 2-(1,2,5,6-tetrahydropyridyl)pyrimidine (VIIa).
Further, the pyrimidine derivative having the above general formula (VII) may be synthesized by the following separate method. The compound having the above general formula (VIIa) in the general formula (VII) is obtained as follows:
First for example 3-or 4-cyanopyridine is converted to 3-or 4-amidinopyridine according to the method of H. Fischer et al. (J. Heterocyclic. Chem., vol. 17, p. 333, 1980) or a similar method, then is made to engage in a condensation dehydrogenation reaction with malonaldehyde, malonaldehydebis(dimethylacetal), etc. to obtain the pyrimidinylpyridine derivative having the general formula (XXVI): 
wherein, the 2-pyrimidinyl group is bonded to the 3-position or 4-position of the pyridine ring. Next, the substituent group R6 is introduced into the pyridine ring to convert this compound to the compound having the general formula (XXVIIa): 
wherein, R6 indicates a C1 to C4 lower alkyl group, benzyl group, or methoxybenzyl group, X indicates a halogen atom, and the 2-pyrimidinyl group is bonded to the 3-position or 4-position of the pyridinium ring. Next, this is reduced with sodium borohydride to form the compound having the general formula (XXVIIIa): 
wherein, R6 is the same as defined above, and the 2-pyrimidinyl group is bonded to the 3-position or 4-position of the 1,2,5,6-tetrahydropyridyl group). Next, this compound is reacted with ethyl chloroformate, phenyl chloroformate, 1-chloroethyl chloroformate or 2-trimethylsilylethyl chloroformate etc. to form the compound having the general formula (XXIXa): 
wherein, R7 indicates a C1 to C4 lower alkyl group, 1-chloroethyl group, phenyl group, or 2-trimethylsilylethyl group, and the 2-pyrimidinyl group is bonded to the 3-position or 4-position of the 1,2,5,6-tetrahydropyridyl group. The obtained compound may then be broken down with methanol, ethanol, or another alcohol, hydrolyzed with hydrochloric acid, acetic acid, sulfuric-acid, bromic acid, or another acids or broken down with tetrabutylammoniumfluoride (TBAF) or another fluoride to obtain the useful synthetic intermediate having the pyrimidinyl derivative (VIIa).
Further, the compound having the above general formula (VIIb) in the general formula (VII) may be obtained as follows:
The compound having the above general formula (XXVIIIa) is hydrogenated in the presence of a palladium/carbon catalyst if necessary with the addition of hydrochloric acid or another acid to make the compound having the general formula (XXVIIIb): 
wherein, R6 is the same as defined above, and the 2-pyrimidinyl is bonded to the 3-position or 4-position of the piperidyl group). The compound (XXVIIIb) thus obtained is reacted with ethyl chloroformate, phenyl chloroformate, 1-chloroethyl chloroformate or 2-trimethylsilylethyl chloroformate etc. to obtain the compound having the general formula (XXIXb): 
wherein R7 is a C1 to C4 lower alkyl group, 1-chloroethyl group, phenyl group, or 2-trimethylsilylethyl group and the 2-pyrimidinyl group is bonded to the 3-position or 4-position of the piperidyl group. The compound thus obtained may then be broken down with methanol, ethanol, or another alcohol, hydrolyzed with hydrochloric acid, acetic acid, sulfuric acid, bromic acid, or another acid, or broken down with tetrabutylammoniumfluoride (TBAF) or another fluoride to obtain the useful synthetic intermediate having the pyrimidinyl derivative (VIIb).
Further, this piperidyl pyrimidine (VIIb) can be obtained by direct catalytic reduction of the 1,2,5,6-tetrahydropyridylpyrimidine having the above general formula (VIIa).
Further, the pyrimidine derivatives (VIIc): 
where in the general formula (VII), for example, R3 indicates an alkyl group, for example, a methyl group, R4 indicates a hydrogen atom, the dotted line indicates the presence of a combining bond, and the 2-pyrimidinyl group is bonded to the 3-position or 4-position of the 1,2,5,6-tetrahydropyridyl group may be obtained by a condensation dehydrogenation reaction of 3- or 4-amidinopyridine and acetoaldehyde dimethylacetal to obtain the general formula (XXX): 
then performing the same procedure as with the compound (VIIa).
Further, the pyrimidine derivative (VIId): 
where, in the general formula (VII), for example R3 indicates an alkyl group, for example, a methyl group, R4 indicates a hydrogen atom, the dotted line shows the absence of a combining bond, and the 2-pyrimidinyl group is bonded to the 3-position or 4-position of the piperidyl group may be synthesized by hydrolysis of the above pyrimidine derivative (VIIc) using, if necessary, hydrochloric acid or another acid.
Further, the pyrimidine derivative (VIIe): 
where, in the general formula (VII), for example, R3 and R4 indicate an alkoxy 3group, for example, a methoxy group, the dotted line indicates the presence of a combining bond, and the 2-pyrimidinyl group is bonded to the 3-position or 4-position of the 1,2,5,6-tetrahydropyridyl group may be synthesized by condensation reaction between 3-or 4-amidinopyridine and dichloride malonate to obtain the general formula (XXXI): 
then dimethylating this combined with methyl iodide to convert to the compound (XXXII): 
and, then, performing the same procedure as with the Compound (VIIa).
Further, the pyrimidine derivatives (VIIf): 
where in the general formula (VII), for example, R3 indicates an alkyl group, for example, a methyl group, R4 indicates a halogen, for example, a fluoro group, the dotted line indicates the presence of a combining bond, and the 2-pyrimidinyl group is bonded to the 3-position or 4-position of the 1,2,5,6-tetrahydropyridyl group may be obtained by a condensation dehydrogenation reaction with 2-fluoro-3-oxo-butyraldehyde dimethylacetal to obtain the general formula (XXXIII): 
then performing the same procedure as with the compound (VIIa).
The pyridine derivatives in the intermediate compounds having the general formula (XXI) can be produced for example as follows.
They may be obtained by the method described in W. S. Saari et al. (J. Med. Chem., vol. 27, p. 1182, 1984) or a similar method.
Further, they may be obtained as follows, as a separate method. That is, for example, the pyridine derivative (XXIa) 
where, in the general formula (XXI), Zxe2x80x2 indicates a 2-pyridyl group, the dotted line indicates the presence of a combining bond, and the 2-pyridyl group is bonded to the 3-position or 4-position of the 1,2,5,6-tetrahydropyridyl group may be obtained as follows:
The known compound 2, 4-dipyridyl or 2,3-dipyridyl is converted to the compound having the general formula (XXVIIb): 
wherein, R6 indicates a C1 to C4 lower alkyl group, benzyl group, or methoxybenzyl group, X indicates a halogen atom, and the 2-pyridyl group is bonded to the 3-position or 4-position of the pyridinium group) according to the method described in H. Fischer et al. (J. Heterocyclic. Chem., vol. 17, p. 333, 1980) or a similar method. Next, this compound is reduced with sodium borohydride to form the compound having the general formula (XXVIIIc): 
wherein, R6 is the same as defined above, and the 2-pyridyl group is bonded to the 3-position or 4-position of the 1,2,5,6-tetrahydropyridyl group). Next, this compound is reacted with ethyl chloroformate, phenyl chloroformate, 1-chloroethyl chloroformate or 2-trimethylsilylethyl chloroformate or the like to form the compound having the general formula (XXIXc): 
wherein, R7 indicates a C1 to C4 lower alkyl group, 1-chloroethyl group, phenyl group, or 2-trimethylsilylethyl group, and the 2-pyridyl group is bonded to the 3-position or 4-position of the 1,2,5,6-tetrahydropyridyl group). The compound thus obtained is broken down with methanol, ethanol, or another alcohol, hydrolyzed with hydrochloric acid, acetic acid, sulfuric acid, hydrobromic acid, or another acid, or broken down with tetrabutylammonium-fluoride (TBAF) or another fluoride to obtain the useful synthetic intermediate having the pyridine derivative (XXIa). Further, the pyridine derivative (XXIb) 
where, in the general formula (XXI), for example, Zxe2x80x2 indicates a 2-pyridyl group, the dotted line shows the absence of a combining bond, and the 2-pyridyl group is bonded to the 3-position or 4-position of the piperidyl group may be obtained as follows:
The compound having the above general formula (XXVIIIc) is hydrogenated in the presence of a palladium/carbon catalyst, if necessary, with the addition of hydrochloric acid or another acid to derive the compound having the general formula (XXVIIId): 
wherein, R6 is the same as defined above, and the 2-pyridyl group is bonded to the 3-position or 4-position of the piperidyl group). Next, this compound is reacted with ethyl thloroformate, phenyl chloroformate, 1-chloroethyl chloroformate, or 2-trimethylsilylethyl chloroformate etc. to obtain the compound having the general formula (XXIXd): 
wherein R7 indicates a C1 to C4 lower alkyl group, 1-chloroethyl group, phenyl group, or 2-trimethylsilylethyl group, and the 2-pyridyl group is bonded to the 3-position or 4-position of the piperidyl group. The compound (XXIXd), thus obtained is broken down with methanol, ethanol, or another alcohol, hydrolyzed with hydrochloric acid, acetic acid, sulfuric acid, bromic acid, or another acid, or broken down with tetrabutylammoniumfluoride (TBAF) and another fluoride to obtain the useful synthetic intermediate of the pyridyl derivative (XXIb).
Further this piperidylpyridine (XXIb) can be obtained by direct catalytic reduction of the 1,2,5,6-tetrahydropyridine having the above general formula (XXIa).
The compound having the final compound (III) can be produced by substitution condensation of the synthetic intermediate having the general formula (XXI), for example, the synthetic intermediate of the pyrimidine derivative (VII) illustrated in (VIIa) to (VIIf) or the synthetic intermediate of the pyridine derivative illustrated in (XXIa) to (XXIb) with the synthesis intermediate, (V) illustrated in (Va) to (Vj) using if necessary triethylamine or potassium carbonate or another base or sodium iodide or another catalyst.
3) Synthesis of final compound having formula (III) by separate method
Further, the compound having the final compound (III) may be synthesized through the synthetic intermediate having the compound having the general formula (VI) wherein Zxe2x80x2 is the above formula (IV) 
wherein, R1, R2, R3, R4, Y, X, and n are the same as defined above.
Here, the synthetic intermediate having the general formula (VI) may be synthesized as follows:
That is, the compound having the general formula (IIk): 
wherein, R1, R2, n are the same as defined above) where in the above general formula (V), for example, Q indicates a chlorine atom may be reacted in the presence of sodium iodide with a 2,3xe2x80x2-dipyridyl derivative, 2,4xe2x80x2-dipyridyl derivative, or pyrimidinlpyridine derivative having the above general formula (XXVI) to form the useful synthetic intermediate having the above general formula (VI).
By reacting sodium borohydride with the obtained synthetic intermediate (VI), it is possible to produce the compound having the final compound (III).
Further, according to the present invention, it is possible to provide a novel pyrimidine derivative and its salt having the general formula (XXXIV): 
wherein m is an integer of 1 to 5, a dotted line indicates the presence or absence of a combining bond, A indicates a hydrogen atom, a C1 to C4 lower alkoxy group, a group indicated by the following formula: 
wherein, R8 indicates a hydrogen atom, halogen atom, C1 to C4 lower alkyl group, C1 to C4 lower alkoxy group, or hydroxy group, and B indicates a single bond, oxygen atom, carbonyl group, hydroxymethylene group, or group xe2x80x94CONHxe2x80x94), or a group indicated by the following formula: 
wherein, R9 indicates a hydrogen atom, halogen atom, C1 to C4 lower alkyl group, C1 to C4 lower alkoxy group, or hydroxy group), the form of bonding of the 2-pyrimidinyl group and the 1,2,5,6-tetrahydropyridyl group or piperidyl group in the formula being a 3-position or 4-position. These compounds and their salts are useful, as synthetic intermediates of medicaments synthesized by the novel pyrimidine derivative having the above general formula (VII), useful as the synthetic intermediate of the present invention, which is more effective and has fewer side effects and is used for the treatment of anxiety neurosis, phobias, obsessive-compulsive disorders, schizophrenia, post-cardiac trauma stress disorders, depression disorders, psychosomatic disorders and other psychoneurotic disorders, eating disorders, menopausal disorders, infantile autism and other disorders, and also emesis or disorders involving the cerebral circulatory system accompanying cerebral infarction and cerebral hemorrhaging. The main types of the compound having the general formula (XXXIV) are shown in Reference Examples 1 to 11.
The compounds having the general formulae (I), (II), and (III) may be converted into acid addition salts by known methods. Examples of pharmaceutically acceptable salts are hydrochlorides, nitrates, sulfates, hydrobromates, phosphates, and other inorganic acid salts and also methanesulfonates, acetates, oxalates, succinates, malonates, tartarates, maleates, fumarates, lactates, citrates, and other organic acid salts.
To use the compounds having the general formulae (I), (II), and (III) and their pharmaceutically acceptable salts as medicaments, these can be administered alone, but it is preferable to use other ordinary medicamently acceptable carriers, excipients, diluents, etc. to prepare them by usual methods into preparations in accordance with the method of administration. As examples of such preparations, for example, for oral administration, capsules, tablets, granules, powders, syrups, dry syrups, and other preparations may be mentioned, while for nonoral administration, injections and also rectal suppositories, vaginal suppositories, and other suppositories, sprays and other nasal applications, ointments, transdermal absorption tapes, and other transdermal absorption agents may be mentioned.
The clinical dosage of the compounds having the general formulae (I), (II), and (III) and their medicamently acceptable salts differs depending on the symptoms, the degree of gravity, age, complications, etc. and differs depending on the preparations, but for oral administration and effective ingredient of an amount per normal adult per day of 1 to 100 mg, preferably 1 to 50 mg, more preferably 5 to 10 mg and for nonoral administration, an amount of one-tenth to one-half the oral administration may be administered. These dosages may be suitably adjusted in accordance with the age, symptoms, etc. of the patient.
The toxicity of the compounds having the general formulae (I), (II), and (III) is low, for example, the acute toxicity LD50 at 24 hours after oral administration of the compound of Example 56 to six-week old male rats is 100 mg/kg or more. This value is over 50 times or more of the expected clinical dosage and therefore, it is judged that the safety of the compounds according to the present invention is high.
The compounds having the general formulae (I), (II), and (III), as shown in the later Evaluation Examples, exhibit a strong affinity to a serotonin 5-HT1A receptor on the order of an IC50 of 1 nM, but exhibit only a weak affinity to the dopamine D2 receptor of an IC50 of more than about 0.1 xcexcM. Further, these compounds, as shown in the later Evaluation Examples, exhibit an anticonflict action. This shows that these compounds have little side effects and are useful as agents for the treatment of anxiety neurosis, dysthymia, schizophrenia, and obsessive-compulsive disorders, and also emesis.
Further, the compounds having the general formulae (I), (II), and (III), as shown in the later Evaluation Examples, have the action of suppressing cerebral infarction in a transient right middle cerebral artery occlusion (MCAO) model, so these compounds clearly have a protective action on the brain in cerebral ischemic conditions and are useful as drugs for the treatment of cerebral infarction and other ischemic brain diseases.